


SING

by thisisAdriver



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisAdriver/pseuds/thisisAdriver





	SING

碟已经做好了就差一些细节的调整，去录音室的行程也就比较轻松，taka今天的安排先弄下各个单轨的音频，等制作人汇合再决定。新换的录音室设备新收音效果很好，今天一直没人来工作，他就开了麦随便哼两句正在构思的新歌，正捣鼓着，toru就推门进来，看到只有taka一个人也很诧异，他推开设备间调了几个参数，把taka哼的Demo录下来。  
toru隔着玻璃看着爱人专注唱歌的脸，头发柔顺的贴着额头，露出大而水灵灵的眼睛，粉嫩的舌尖时不时探出来扫一圈干干的唇瓣，直到饱满的唇变的亮晶晶，T恤松垮垮的挂在身上，随着动作领口越斜越大，半个圆润的肩都露了出来，taka哼到高潮部分，da音拉长变成一个拖长的嗯字，确实像极了他高潮时的呻吟，toru想了想走到中控按了几下键盘，走进了录音间。  
taka唱了一会也觉得没开嗓不在状态，转身出去想拿水喝，迎面遇上进来的toru，脸上挂着坏笑的toru桑，“你干嘛笑这么污”  
“没，你要干嘛”  
“拿水喝，好渴，待会再录，今天怎么现在都还没人来”  
“你这是明目张胆的不把我当人看哦，taka桑～”  
“……我去又来，你发情也看看场合吧”  
每次恋人想玩刺激的或者搞花样的时候，就一定会用这种语气和声调叫taka桑，每次都是，就是吃准了自己受不了他用这张脸和表情低沉性感的嗓音叫自己的名字，然后每次都做的特别过分！上次在酒吧，上上次在车里都是，事后腰疼都是至少三天起，身上到处都是欲望留下的痕迹，然后吃也吃不好，坐立不安，可是坦白说也很爽……  
toru看这taka的脸由白转好再爆红，表情时而羞涩时而恶狠狠，偶尔还有一丝春色闪过，知道对方已经想起前几次激烈的性爱，想起他放肆的在自己身上扭腰摆胯，喊着不够再来，爽到什么都射不出来的回忆。  
toru坏笑着看一眼自己调过的设备，绕过还在分神的taka，把麦架冲着设备间调低，拉对方靠在玻璃上，taka果然只是象征性的反抗了一下，就任toru叼住自己的唇。  
toru伸出舌头像刚刚taka潜意识做的那样，慢慢的舔过每一道纹理，用牙齿咬住上唇反复舔弄，含进嘴里又吸又咬，等唇瓣变得鲜红欲滴才放开，taka已经被亲的迷迷糊糊，他靠近toru追过来继续深吻，toru轻笑着问“你还渴吗？要喝水，可是这里没有水啊，要不然”  
他咬住taka缠过来的舌，用自己的舌顶回去，抵住taka的牙关让他无法合拢嘴，扫过对方口腔的每一处，反复舌吻，来不及吞咽的口水被搅和着分流，又被舌根推进咽喉，舌根处的用力舔弄，taka终于抑制不住，发出呻吟，“嗯啊”的声音清晰巨大的立体环绕播放，把他从欲望里振醒。  
“嘘，我开了收声和低频高频公放”toru用眼神示意因为体位关系，正在taka脸边的麦架，“你知道的，你一般的呻吟是标准的低频，等下高潮时候的是标准的高频”，taka只能用眼神表达控诉，你个变态色情狂！！！ 他面色含春，眼神特别没有杀伤力，toru得意的笑了，笑声大概属于低频，被扩音后清晰的冲击taka的耳膜，好像高潮时toru在耳边的喘息，他不能自控的喉结滑动，咽了口水，拉进toru的脖子，凶狠的吻上去。  
我用嘴堵住呻吟总行了吧，toru从爱人的眼神里读出这句话，他笑笑一手从taka暴露在空气中的肩窝伸进去，抓住因为激吻而挺立的乳尖捻弄，一手解了扣子退下taka的裤子，让它半掉不掉的挂在大腿上，被宽大的T恤盖住，从玻璃外看，还算衣装整齐，从外面看起来只也是趴在taka身后一起研究乐谱的toru离得太近了，反正他俩经常凑这么近，推门进来的工作人员也没出声打扰，看了一眼这两人好像在忙，用目光和toru打了个招呼，就自顾自的戴上耳机看视频了，笑的前俯后仰。

taka懒洋洋的沉浸在欲望里，他是妥妥的享受派，做爱的时候也是，比起自己主动出击，更享受toru爱抚自己的全身，比自己做有感觉的多，感受到toru停了手里的动作，taka不禁睁开眼去看对方在干嘛，这一看，吓的taka差点从板凳上跳起来，toru及时用手掌捂住了taka的惊叫，趴在他耳后轻声说“别怕，他没发现，但是你等会就不能出声了哦，被发现了就丢脸丢大了”，taka心想这不是我出不出声的问题啊大佬，要是被发现了乐队主唱和吉他手在录音室搞到一起我直接就不用活了，如果被发现的话，被发现的话……  
身后的人不打招呼直接并起手指冲进了紧闭的穴孔，最近忙于工作，一直都没做，小穴比以往更紧也更敏感，taka抑制不住的颤抖，喉咙里发出小声的呜咽，toru微微张开手指把处在紧绷状态的穴肉撑开，往里进的更深，但taka一直处在被发现的幻想和恐慌里，全身紧绷，他的手指只能停在入口，寸步难行。  
“放松一点，嗯，好不好，我的主唱”他一边附在taka耳边劝慰，另一只手也拖住臀肉，大力揉弄，隔着裤子将这团软肉捏出不同的形状，taka很快就被撩拨的全身发软，他几乎跪瘫在板凳上，toru双手托着他的屁股才让taka不软下去，但就算是这样，后穴也异乎寻常的紧致，可能还是太超过了吧，要是不来人还能接着做，toru可惜的想，收了手打算帮taka拉起裤子。  
手绕到前面摸索皮带，却摸到坚硬肿胀的肉块前端吐出的液体已经打湿了裤子，原来自家主唱根本不是害怕有人在看而紧张，而是因为意识到有人随时会发现自己在乱搞而兴奋的勃起，甚至濒临高潮了，啧，这个人真是从骨子里的色气，但这样正好。toru伸手握住肉块，身下的人更是一抖，鼻腔和喉咙一起发出呻吟，正好工作人员换了一边腿，taka把扣着椅背因为忍耐快感而青筋暴起的手收回，捂住自己的嘴，生怕发出一丝声响，引得那人回头。  
toru移动手指，将性器前端吐出的液体在手心抹匀，慢慢的开始套弄，从慢到快，从轻到重，间或重重的揉捏根部和不断流水的前端小孔，指尖抠弄最敏感的冠状部，下体传来的快感越来越强，toru比自己还了解自己的身体，再加上本就在高潮边缘，taka几乎立刻就射了，这份随时都有可能被发现的禁忌快感比平时的高潮更剧烈，爽到他想尖叫，但理智制止了他，taka两只手紧紧捂住口鼻，被快感逼出了眼泪。  
toru没想到在有人的环境下可以让taka这么敏感，得到这么多快感，一边盘算着下次，提起taka的腰，在臀缝重重击打了一下，示意taka抬腰，toru借着手上的精液和taka高潮后放松的身体，终于成功做完了扩张，方便起见，他只打开了外裤拉链，将蓄势待发的肉根抵在穴口，穴口温柔的收缩，像温暖柔软的嘴唇在不断吸吮最敏感的前端，强忍住一冲到底的欲望，toru不忘再提醒一次taka不要叫出声，主唱已经被后穴的空虚折磨的头脑缺氧，听到近在耳边的提示和抵在后穴的炙热，他双手松开，把手腕横在嘴边，咬住自己最爱的蝙蝠纹身，确定不会泄露一丝呻吟，竟然主动摆动腰部，慢慢将身后人的粗硬慢慢吞进。

toru很诧异，自家主唱做爱的时候特别爱犯懒，每次都是躺平享受，做的不爽了就用那种会唱好听歌曲的嘴轻飘飘的吐槽一句toru你行不行，主动这种事情之后被彻底操开了操透了，爽到失去理智的时候才会做，今天这种还没进去就失控的情况太少见了，没想到啊没想到，他正在思索，taka已经整个把肉根吃了进去，被揉捏的红肿发烫的臀部挨上冰凉的裤子布料，最敏感的穴口不断张合，触碰到敞开的金属拉链，巨大的感官刺激让他无所适从，只想尖叫发泄，和身后的人疯狂接吻，指尖想抓住什么深深抠抓，但现实是他只能更加咬紧自己的手腕，口腔不断分泌口水，来不及吞咽，打湿了桌面，也克制不住他的呻吟，如果坐在控制室的工作人员摘下耳机听到了，再一抬头就能马上发现，在玻璃窗前一前一后研究乐谱，专注的两个人那诡异的动作，到底是在做什么。

taka快被自己这可怕的幻想逼疯了，他紧紧盯住staff的背影，拼命压抑自己要大声呻吟的欲望，但toru在自己适应了之后开始动作，先是小幅度的进出，等把穴口禁锢的肌肉松开之后，开始整根没入，狠狠顶弄，在迅速抽出，迅速插入，大开大合，被操开的肠道分泌出的清亮肠液被摩擦成粘腻的液体，变成白色的泡沫堆在穴口，taka努力提起被操的酸软的腰眼，把隐藏在肠壁上侧的敏感点迎向肉根膨胀的前端，正正和全力插入的肉根相撞，尖利的快感迸发，taka无法自控的发出呻吟，手腕也挡不住这巨大的快感，生理泪水和来不及咽下的口水一起流过下巴，忍受这巨大的愉悦让他已经翻起白眼，正在这时，toru一改刚刚幅度不大的冲击，捏住自己的腰，大力冲撞，taka跪不住，几乎被撞倒，次次都钉在敏感点上，后穴的褶皱紧缩想箍住这忽然狂暴的入侵者，一层一层软肉献媚的缠上肉根吸吮，都不能让攻势减慢，反而令这根变得更硬更大，taka顾不得连连挺腰的toru，他害怕这样大的动静引的staff的注意，抬头去看，却只看到消失在门缝里接电话的背影。

录音室里没人了，这个认知刚传递到taka的脑海里，后穴一空，toru将他翻转过来，扣住腰眼浸根冲入，硕大的头部破开紧闭的肠肉，大力冲撞，每一下都重重撞在敏感点，他伸手掰下怀里人还含在嘴里的手，弯腰狠狠咬住taka挺立的乳尖，不断吸吮舔弄，这快感和放松感积累在一起，taka再也不克制的尖叫出声，“啊啊啊，太多了，toru，嗯，不要了，撞深一点，再来，啊啊，操死我，啊”呻吟声被忠实的记录又再播放，不断冲击着他们两人的神经，toru在这被放大了十倍的呻吟里高潮，他低吼一声，咬住taka大张的唇瓣，舌尖合着下身的节奏顶弄，极速冲撞之后，将自己深深埋在后穴，射出一阵阵精液，微凉的粘液在火热的肠壁上冲刷，刺激的taka也射了。

爽过之后，两个人分别收拾录音室和设备间，看到还在亮着绿灯的收音设备，taka脸一红就要按下删除键，又停手，他看了一眼在擦板凳的toru，选择了传输数据，哼，下次一定要扳回一局。


End file.
